Aaron and Robert Have Hot Gay Sex But Caught By Lawrence
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Aaron and Robert are at a breaking point about their hot gay affair. Aaron suggests killing Chrissie but Robert disagrees. The two men end up in Aaron's bedroom having hot gay sex but the old queen Lawrence catches them. Something unexpected happens after that.


4

"We need to kill Chrissie!" Aaron barked as he sat in the living room. Robert sat silently he looked at Aaron with a sign of amusement on his face. "Aaron are you serious?" Robert asked as he drank his tea.

"Yes, if Chrissie was out of the way you would me mine Robert". Aaron cried.

"Aaron, even if I wasn't with Chrissie I doubt we would make it work long term". Robert bluntly replied as he placed his tea on the coffee table.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"You are too immature for a serious relationship". Robert said again. The words cut through Aaron's skin much deeper than the self harming he was doing to himself. Aaron was wrapped with guilt he was furious at himself for following Robert's orders and not reporting when Katie died at the farm. Despite the punishing running, cutting his hands with glass the pain the guilt would not go away. Aaron was beside himself seeing Andy almost commit suicide due to his grief over Katie's death, Diane and Victoria also being so upset Aaron felt he was trapped. In Aaron's mind killing Chrissie would solve a lot of his problems.

"Aaron, you already killed Jackson, and you were partially to blame for Katie's death and now you want to kill my wife!" Robert yelled as he slammed his hand on the table. Robert gave Aaron a furious glare of anger.

"I wasn't serious about killing Chrissie, I know you love her and not me and that's why we are finished Robert! For good!" Aaron screamed at his lover with disgust.

"We are finished when I say we are finished Aaron!" Robert roared as he grabbed Aaron and kissed him passionately on the lips. Aaron could not resist, Robert's beautiful blonde hair, his green eyes, his milky white pale skin. Aaron knew he was going to lose in the end but he decided to enjoy the moment. Aaron quickly motioned Robert to follow him up stairs to his room. Aaron locked the bedroom door and turned around yet Robert was already on the bed nude with an erection! Aaron laughed and Robert also smiled as he stroked his thick nine inch cock.

"You like what you see Aaron?" Robert smiled as he rubbed the blue sheets . Aaron immediately took off his black jeans, brown underwear and ripped off his white sweater and jumped on the bed. Robert smacked Aaron's pale white ass and rubbed it. Aaron moaned as he French kissed Robert passionately. The two men kissed for an eternity even though it was really only for a full two minutes. Robert quickly began sucking Aaron's seven and a half inch cock he gulped all the way down the shaft as Aaron sighed with desire. Aaron's body was trembling he was feeling like an earthquake was shattering the room. Aaron could felt like he was feeling pre cum he was so close to getting off. Aaron decided to return the favour it was difficult getting Robert's huge cock into his mouth because it was so large. Aaron decided to suck Robert's huge blonde balls first. Robert moaned "Aaron, Aaron!" as Aaron sucked him off.

Aaron and Robert were so consumed with passion they didn't seem to know the door was not really unlocked. Lawrence wanted to talk to Robert about Andy's overstaying at Home Farm since Katie died. Chrissie and Lawrence were trying to be fair to Robert since Andy is his brother. However, both posh snobs were getting annoyed of Andy crying into the night "Katie! Katie!" Chrissie since she was such a prissy bitch hated it that Robert was ignoring her and focusing all his attention on Katie. Diane had told Lawrence that Robert was probably upstairs with Aaron. When Lawrence opened the door he was horrified yet strangely turned on at the same time. Lawrence saw Robert fucking Aaron doggy style and Aaron biting into a pillow!

"What the fuck is going on here!" Lawrence screamed.

"What do you think it looks like you old poofter!" Robert bellowed.

"I am so sorry." Aaron said as he quickly spun around on the bed out of the doggy style position.

"I am going to tell Chrissie! I knew it ! I always knew you were gay!" Lawrence yelled.

"Shut up you old queen! Aaron don't move you aren't going anywhere we aren't finished yet!" Robert instructed Aaron and he obeyed.

"I can't believe you don't even feel guilty about this Robert!" Lawrence said.

"Please, old man, you know I am not straight! You gave me a job because you want me! You want my young cock up your wrinkled old ass! You better shut up you old poofter or else we will make you pay dearly!" Robert snarled.

"Yeah, Lawrence, Robert told me about you coming on to him. You like younger guys but you won't be having sex with either of us. We will allow you to watch for your silence. You know you want to watch us fuck. It will be a free porn show for you." Aaron laughed.

"That's a good idea Aaron, come on Lawrence you know you want to watch two young hot studs fucking!" Robert laughed. Robert grabbed Aaron and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Lawrence was transfixed he slowly closed the door and began to strip his clothes off as well. Poor Lawrence, he felt so confused yet he still grabbed his eight inch cock and began to get hard. Lawrence was so tuned on as Robert this time bent over as Aaron fucked him up the ass.

"Aaron! Aaron! Aaron! Fuck me Aaron! Yes Aaron fuck me real good baby fuck me!" Robert screamed.

"I am going to cum! I am going to cum in your ass Robert!" Aaron cried as his body began to shake and him cum poured right into Robert's sweet white ass. Aaron and Robert crashed on to the bed but they continued to kiss with such fire it was like they both had a fever. The two men grunted and moaned and cried. Lawrence had already ejaculated and he began to cry. After ten minutes the sex stopped and Robert and Aaron looked at Lawrence.

"You will keep quiet about us Lawrence, or else we will tell Chrissie you got off on us having hot gays sex. We have the recording of our conversation!" Robert grabbed his phone and laughed as Aaron did as well. Lawrence slowly put on his clothes and walked down the stairs still crying.

"Do you think Lawrence will tell Chrissie about us?" Aaron laughed.

"No that old poofter won't do shit or else we will take care of him." Robert smiled. 


End file.
